


Wake up Call

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Depression, Fluff, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Underfell, ecto-bits, in that order, the underfell way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Papyrus is trying to get Sans out of bed and Sans is having a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I was in a mood so I wrote a thing. Hopefully the thing I wrote is ok. Feedback is always appreciated. :-D
> 
> Tumblr is [ HERE.](https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)

Sans knew it the moment he woke up.

This was going to be the motherfucker of all bad days.

It was the kind of day where the weight of the world not only sat on his shoulders, but then insisted on grinding down on him out of an almost vindictive spite.

He opened his eyes and stared at his wall blankly. The emptiness gnawed at his soul, telling him that it just wasn't worth it. Even the thought of getting up and walking to the door of his bedroom was just too much. He just wanted to stay right where he was, in his bed, and sleep into eternity. It's not like the world needed him,right?

His bony fingers toyed idly with the corner of his pillow as he stared listlessly at the chips in the paint on his bedroom wall, his mind trying all the usual tricks to force him out of bed.

Get up!

_no._

You have sentry duty today.

_so what?_

You could go to Grillby's after work...a kind of treat?

_eh, not worth it._

Boss is gonna kick your ass if you don't get up soon. Now that one usually worked.

_i don't care._

He could already hear the sound of his brother downstairs preparing breakfast. He apathetically listened to the clinks and clanks of pots and pans as Papyrus moved efficiently about the kitchen. He was going to be pissed when he found Sans still in bed. Usually the thought of the boss and one of his angry tirades was more than enough to light a fire under his ass. Not today.

Sans pulled the blanket up over his head and curled into himself, wishing the world, the boss, his bedroom...every last thing would just disappear and leave him the FUCK alone. 

"SANS!"

There it was. Papyrus' voice rang up the stairs with it's usual shrill volume and don't-fuck-with-me tone.

"SANS! YOUR LAZY ASS HAD BETTER BE UP!"

The inflection of the command brooked no argument. Sans ignored it.

There was a long pause, followed by a familiar stomping up the stairway. Here he comes. Sans still couldn't find it in himself to care.

His door flew open, rebounding off the worn dent in the wall. Papyrus wasn't a fan of quiet entrances, and the wall was used to the abuse. His presence filled the room with a suffocating pressure, enough to make any except the most powerful monsters quail at his very presence. Sans, still buried under his blanket, could feel his brother looming over him threateningly. 

For once Sans felt it just roll over and around him. He remained motionless.

Papyrus growled down at Sans in frustration. With a well placed kick to the ribs, he bowled Sans over, rolling him out of his blanket.

Suddenly Sans was staring up into two intense, malevolent eyes. They examined him relentlessly, taking in his rumpled red t-shirt and black shorts, both of which hadn't seen the inside of the washing machine for a few days. His serrated mouth turned downward in distaste.

"IF YOU DON'T ROLL YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW, SANS, I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU."

He meant it. Sans had received plenty enough of his boss's ass-kickings to know this was a promise. And even dressed in the black tank top and shorts he normally wore this early, Papyrus was truly intimidating. Sans sincerely tried to take it to heart, to feel the natural fear that should be spurring him out of bed, stammering and making apologies for even considering disobedience. But the numbness that gripped his soul refused. Boss could beat the shit out him from here to next Tuesday and it wouldn't change a goddamned thing.

"fuck you." Was all Sans managed. He couldn't even summon enough energy to put any real malice into it, and it just hung there limply in the air between them.

Papyrus' eye twitched. Suddenly there was a sharpened bone in his hand pointing directly at Sans sternum, right above his soul.

"GET UP OR I WILL FUCKING DUST YOU."

Sans gave a pained laugh. His brought his hand up to grasp the sharpened bone that hovered so close to the core of his being, urging it forward slightly. True to Papyrus' expert control, it didn't budge an inch. Sans looked at his brother, the lights in his eyes completely gone.

"either do it or leave me the FUCK alone."

The bone immediately vanished and Papyrus took a step back, gazing at his brother thoughtfully. His expression was unreadable. Sans wished dully that he would just go away already. He turned back to the wall, pulling the blanket back over his shoulders.

There was another long pause.

Suddenly Sans felt the mattress dip next to him. What the hell was he doing now? Suddenly the blanket was snatched off of him. Sans turned with every intention of repelling his brother's efforts to rouse him again or die trying. 

To find those two burning eyes mere inches from his own.

"what the f--"

"SHUT UP, SANS."

In one swift move, Papyrus had moved over and seated himself on Sans legs, effectively pinning him. Reaching up he grabbed sans by the chin with his long fingers, forcing Sans to face him, his other hand gripping sans upper arm. He wasn't going anywhere.

Sans squirmed and wriggled in an attempt to break free. 

"what the hell, boss! just leave me alone already!"

"YOU KNOW I LIKE IT WHEN YOU STRUGGLE LIKE THAT."

Sans froze as Papyrus ground his hips down into him, and suddenly his face felt hot. what? here? NOW?

Papyrus answered his question by leaning in and kissing him, his shining red tongue sliding out of his mouth and across Sans' teeth, a silent order for Sans to let him in. Sans, conditioned by their many nights together, responded, opening and offering up his own tongue, twining them together heatedly. He drew Papyrus into his mouth, tasting him, allowing him to explore with greedy abandon. It was hot, wet and messy and Sans adored it. Papyrus' hold on Sans' arm tightened, digging into the bone. The combination of pain and pleasure washed through him, and Sans let out a choked moan, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

Papyrus backed off, slowly licking his teeth, as though savoring the flavor. He smirked when he saw Sans' flushed, panting expression, the tip of his dripping tongue trailing out of the corner of his mouth.

"I SEE THAT GOT YOUR ATTENTION."

He released Sans' arm and with a sudden, smooth motion, yanked Sans shirt up and over his head. Sans' shoulders wrenched as his arms were drawn up above him, and he gave a bark of pain. Papyrus twisted the cloth of the shirt, binding Sans' hands together and pinning them to the bed with a conjured bone construct. The mattress would have to be replaced, but of course that was not Papyrus' concern.

Sans stared blearily up at Papyrus, who was drinking in the image of his brother, fully exposed and pinned beneath him with satisfaction. Those piercing eyes, never missing a thing, flicked over the dim glow of Sans soul within his ribcage, and they narrowed slightly. It fluttered weakly and sputtered, revealing more about Sans current emotional and mental state than any physical assessment could.

Papyrus spoke, lowly at first.

"Never again..."

"huh? wha...?"

"NEVER AGAIN DO I WANT TO SEE YOU LOOK AT ME WITH THAT PATHETIC, UTTERLY HOPELESS EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE!" He declared.

Sans soul quivered at those words, resonating with the uncharacteristic emotion underlying them.

Papyrus' hands moved down to Sans' exposed sides, where they held him, sharp fingertips raking over his ribs, causing Sans to gasp and arch up towards his brother, hips bucking, yearning for more of that burning touch. The magic in his bones swirled violently, heating him from the inside out and causing his mind to grow hazy. Through it all he heard his brother's voice, droning and constant.

"I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES SO THAT I NEVER HAVE TO SEE IT AGAIN."

Papyrus' hands continued to move over Sans' body, alternately caressing and clawing at his brother's prone form, punctuating his words as he continued to speak.

"I WILL MAKE YOU CRY...MOAN...BEG...SCREAM..." 

Sans continued to writhe beneath him, crying out from the pain, from the pleasure, from both as they mixed and merged into a series of indistinguishable sensations that ran over his bones in waves, leaving him unable to think, unable to feel anything but what his brother was doing to him.

"WHETHER IT MEANS I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE YOU HAVE, OR FUCK YOU SENSELESS, YOU WILL *NEVER* LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN."

Papyrus leaned back in, tongue and teeth now joining in with his hands. Sans felt a wet heat trail from his jaw down to his neck bones, and he tipped his head, urging the delicate vertebrae closer to his brothers ministrations. Papyrus hummed, pleased with the display of trust and obliging by giving them special attention, licking and sucking at each one, working his way downward, thrilling at the sounds Sans made next to his ear as he worked. All the while, he continued to grind his pelvis down into his brother's, providing a constant, aching friction that was driving Sasns crazy. Sans yelped when he felt his brother's teeth close over his clavicle and bite down, the sharp lance of pain radiating outward in time with a particularly vicious scrape at his ribs. 

"ahhhhh! fuck...pap...it hurts...papyrus!"

Papyrus' teeth let go and he smiled knowingly into his brother's neck.

"YOU WANT ME TO STOP?"

"hah...don't you...fuckin' dare..."

Papyrus chuckled.

"THOUGHT NOT."

He moved lower now, tongue trailing down over Sans ribcage and sternum, the dripping saliva stinging pleasurably in the many scratches left by Papyrus' fingers. Sans felt one of Papyrus' hands grip harshly at his spine, scoring over the hard bone of the vertebrae and the softer more vulnerable cartilage. Sans arched again, his hips moving upward in between Papyrus' legs, uttering a loud groan that trailed off into a desperate whine. Holy shit, how long was Papyrus going to tease him like this? Meanwhile Papyrus' other hand moved down to the waistband of his shorts, roughly pulling them down to expose his pelvis. 

He was not displeased with what he found there.

Sans magic had responded marvelously, coalescing and forming into a very inviting, dripping wet pussy.

Sans felt his brother's hand leave his spine, whimpering at the temporary loss of contact. Papyrus removed Sans shorts entirely, scraping his fingertips along San's femurs as he did so. Then Sans heard the jingling clink of his brother undoing the buckle of his own pants, and looked up to watch as he drew them down to fully expose his glowing, red, fully erect cock. No matter how many times Sans saw it, he always felt the same warm, insistent want coil in his middle. He needed that inside him. Now. 

It was San's turn to lick his teeth.

Their eyes met and Papyrus gave a low laugh.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT BEGGING?"

Sans's hands pulled at his bonds, wrists chafing from straining at the tight fabric. He made a desperate growling sound.

"Goddammit, Papyrus...c'mon...please! I need...will you just FUCK ME already!?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Papyrus immediately positioned himself between Sans' legs and drove into him up to the hilt. The sudden unexpected burn and stretch from being filled so quickly caused Sans to scream gutterally, his whole body shuddering with the force of the sudden connection he shared with his brother...his Boss...his Papyrus... 

"AAAH~ Ffffuck....so big....haaah~"

Without giving Sans any time to breathe, Papyrus immediately began moving, setting up a punishing rhythm, grinding deeper into him with every few thrusts, his groans and grunts quickly joining with Sans' own sounds. Sans in turn reveled at the feel of Papyrus moving between his femurs, his hips slamming into him repeatedly, as once again the pain gave way to thrills of ecstasy. He could feel the hot pulse of Papyrus' magic as he was fucked into his own mattress, and Sans wrapped his legs around Papyrus in response, rolling his hips to match him, trying to urge him on and pull him in even deeper...to go faster. He tugged again at his restraints.

"Boss....please...." he rasped

Papyrus understood and suddenly the bone construct holding his bonds was gone. He brought his tied wrists up and over Papyrus' head, looping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. Their foreheads rested against each other, and once again their eyes met, the desperate hunger in Sans' gaze matched by the domineering glare of Papyrus' own. Once again their tongues came together and Sans sucked eagerly, urgently needing to taste his brother again. The coil of pleasure at his core was building, eating through him, a burning flame that incinerated the remaining numbness that threatened his soul and narrowed all thought and experience to his connection with his one and only brother. 

Breaking their kiss for the second time, Papyrus lowered his head next to Sans ear, His next words almost gentle.

"COME FOR ME, SANS."

Sans came, calling out Papyrus' name as his mind and vision blanked, his hips shuddering, his walls clenching around Papyrus' throbbing member. Papyrus gave an almost pained growl as he also was tipped over the edge, his rhythm faltering, hips stuttering as he thrust one more time as deeply as he could and reached his own release, filling Sans with the warmth of his magic, the still spasming walls of Sans' pussy milking him dry.

They both collapsed in a boneless (heh) heap, Papyrus's weight draped across Sans, his brothers arms still loosely wrapped around his neck. 

Sans felt a wash of warm lethargy overcome him, the remnants of his orgasm still pulsing softly up at him from his core. He shifted slightly, settling his arms more comfortably around Papyrus, enjoying the smell of him: smoke and blood with a hint of garlic and spices. Familiar smells that set his heart at ease, combined with the comforting warmth of Papyrus resting against him. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep.

When he woke, his hands were free and there was a clean blanket draped across his shoulders. The scratches, scrapes and bites from earlier were gone, leaving only the dull, satisfying ache in his bones that usually remained after a particularly rough session with his brother. Papyrus must have healed him, then. He was still completely naked beneath the blanket, and he turned, arm reaching out for some random bit of clothing he was sure he would find discarded nearby. He came up empty. What?

He finally took a good look around his room. It was spotless. What the hell? His books were stacked neatly in the corner, the clothing that usually littered the floor had been cleared and shuffled off somewhere, and even the trash tornado in the center of his room had a startling lack of trash in it. It had to have been Papyrus.

It was strange, but a nice kind of strange. Something about seeing the room in order, the same way Papyrus kept the rest of the house, made his soul feel a little lighter.

There was a soft thump as Sans' bedroom door was kicked open, though not nearly as roughly as before. Papyrus stood there, two heaping plates of spaghetti in his hands. Sans sat up in the bed, blanket pooling at his waist. 

"b-boss? what are you doing here?"

Papyrus leveled his usual arrogant glare in Sans' direction.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, YOU NUMBSKULL? I BROUGHT YOU SOME SPAGHETTI."

"no, i mean, the royal guard..."

"UNDYNE CAN HANDLE IT. THEY'RE A BUNCH OF FUCK-UPS, BUT THEY CAN DO WITHOUT ME FOR ONE DAY."

"what about my sentry job?"

"DO NOT CONCERN YOURSELF WITH THAT FOR TODAY."

"why'd you clean my room?"

"BECAUSE I WAS SICK OF LOOKING AT IT."

"s-sorry."

Papyrus marched over to Sans' bed and sat down. He looked closely at Sans soul, which now radiated a soft but steady red color. Not the brightest, but stable. Sans, embarrassed by the sudden scrutiny, flushed and moved his arms to cover the glowing soul in his ribcage. Papyrus gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me, this is what you choose to get shy about?' look before handing him his plate.

Sans picked at it for a moment.

"boss, i don't really think i'm..."

Another glare.

"EAT IT!"

Sans ate it. After a couple bites, he realized that actually, yes, he WAS pretty damn hungry. He quickly finished the plate in front of him, even wiping up the remainder of the sauce off the plate with the little piece of garlic bread that had come with it. Papyrus watched Sans eat for a few moments with a satisfied expression on his face before turning his attention to his own plate. 

They finished their meal, and Papyrus quickly collected the plates, disappearing to dispose of them before coming back up into Sans' room. Thinking that Papyrus had returned to try to get him out of bed again, Sans made as though to get up.

"STAY THERE."

Papyrus flipped off the lights, then made his way over to Sans' bed, lifted a corner of the blanket and slipped underneath to join Sans.

Sans froze.

What kind of weird-ass dream was this? One where his asshole of a brother cleans his room, makes and serves him spaghetti-in-bed, and then crawls back into bed with him? Was this heaven or hell, because he would really like to know right about now.

"Boss, what are you doing?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP. UNLIKE YOU, I DIDN'T GET A NAP EARLIER."

"but..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LIE DOWN"

Alright then. Sans laid down, looking up through the dark anxiously at his brother. 

"TURN AROUND."

Sans obeyed, and immediately found himself pulled into Papyrus' embrace, the long arms circled around him protectively. Sans wondered what the hell had brought this on all of a sudden? He was still tense.

They lay like that for a few moments. After what seemed like an eternity, Papyrus' voice came out of the dark, much softer and more restrained than usual. Sans almost didn't catch what he said.

"The last time I saw a look like that on a monster's face, it was right before they fell down..."

Oh. Sans felt a small chill run through his bones. Papyrus continued.

"I was serious, Sans. I NEVER want to see you looking like that again."

"yeah, boss."

"I mean it."

"I know."

There was another long silence.

"so is that why you're staying in here for now."

"DON'T GET USED TO IT. FOR JUST THIS ONE DAY, THE GRAND MASTER PAPYRUS WILL LOWER HIMSELF TO BEING LAZY ALONG WITH HIS USELESS FUCK OF A BROTHER."

Sans chuckled, finally allowing himself to relax and enjoying the warmth of the additional body behind him, their souls resonating together through the barriers of their rib cages.

"hey, boss...Papyrus?"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"i love you."

Sans heard the familiar, dry chuckle from behind him, followed by the light clink of a skeleton kiss on the back of his skull.

"OF COURSE YOU DO."

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Someone made a fic inspired by this one! (T-T)
> 
> Its a cute little drabble set in Underswap. Check it out below for a quick cute read! :-3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just A Little TLC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224490) by [xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx)




End file.
